


Love in an elevator

by Ayanami84



Series: Hot Shots (One Shot Series) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Lust at First Sight, Plot(ish), Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanami84/pseuds/Ayanami84
Summary: Johnny had a very bad date last night. He was sure it had ruined his weekend. His Sunday starts in an amused note, at least, with the frazzled blond man with pink lips running to take the elevator he is in.Taeyong is late. He isn't eager to get to work, on a Sunday of all days, but he has to. A good Samaritan holds the door for him. His voice is deep, he is quite tall. That is all Taeyong can grasp before the lights go out.





	Love in an elevator

 

“Shit, I’m so fucking late”, Taeyong looked at his watch exasperated. It was already a quarter past eight. It was a crappy start of what promised to be an even crappier day. Not only because it was Sunday and he had a long day of extra work ahead of him, but also because that goddamn creepy lawyer will make it so. The guy always chose to crassly flirt with Taeyong instead of making progress on the case they were working together. He hated his boss for putting him in this situation, even though she wasn’t the one to blame. Even though she knew how sleezy the guy was, the woman thought the creep was straight, so she tasked Taeyong with the case. Well, apparently not.

He hurriedly closed his flat door and ran to the elevator. Halfway through the long hallway he saw the doors open, and there was someone inside. He yelled to whoever was inside to please hold the door. His phone rang in his suit jacket pocket. It was probably the sleazebag asking where the fuck he was. He fumbled with the straps of his laptop case trying to reach the buzzing gadget. He saw in his peripheral that someone was actually holding the door open for him. Thank heavens for good Samaritans.

He finally reached his phone. He spun it in his hand to answer it and fumbled, sending it crashing and skidding along the dull marble floor. At least the phone skittered toward the still-waiting elevator. God bless the patience of the person holding it for him. He bent down to retrieve it then stumbled into the elevator.

“Thank you so much”, he mumbled as he tried to fix the straps that kept sliding from his shoulder. The person removed their hand and the doors eased shut.

“No problem”, a deep honied voice answered him. “Lobby?”

“Yeah, thanks”, Taeyong didn’t look up as he took his phone to see who had called. The screen was black, and nothing seemed to work. “What the actual fuck?”, he hissed.

There was no way he could be without his phone. He had to make so many calls during the course of the case and answer his boss every few minutes as she monitored not only his progress, but also his well-being as she felt a little guilty for imposing the pervert on him. He will be glad when this case was over. With a sigh, he leaned back on the wall and finally looked at his companion. The only thing he could grasp before it went all pitch black was that he was tall. Very tall.

 

***

 

Johnny tried not to chuckle at the frazzled man dashing towards the elevator, ash blond hair sticking in every direction possible. He couldn’t see his face as he kept looking everywhere but the direction he was going. He was wearing a suit, on a Sunday. Either he was one of those crazy workaholics or, like Johnny, he hadn’t slept in his own place. Last night had been an absolute disaster. He doesn’t date much, but he was pretty sure that had been the worst one in human history. The guy was a total douchebag, drank too much and left Johnny on foot late at night as he had taken the bus to meet the fucker. Thank God his sister lived close by or he would have had to wander the streets until there was another bus for him to catch back.

When Blond Guy finally reached the elevator and fumbled to scoop up his cellphone, something Johnny never carried with him outside work hours and regretted deeply last night, Johnny stepped back giving the other space to get in and let go of the doors. They stood at opposite walls and Johnny heard him mutter his frustration and he could totally get on board with hating everything about the world this morning. He had a moment to let his eyes roam the slim figure and really pink luscious lips in front of him before the elevator jolted to a stop and the lights went out.

Johnny gasped, clenching his eyes. He lowered his head into his hands and counted backward from ten, trying to remember his breathing techniques, trying to keep from flipping the fuck out. That was the cherry on top of a fucking awful weekend. He could deal with closed cramped places, but dark ones? There haven’t been enough years in therapy to deal with those yet. He got to five when he realized Blond Guy was making a noise. He managed to push through his fear enough to hear he was laughing. Hysterically.

Johnny opened his eyes, even though they were completely useless. He could tell by Blond Guy’s laughter that he was still across from him. He focused on him and was amazed when his panic started receding slightly. He wished he could see him. He could imagine those rosy lips stretched in a unintentional grin as he tried to catch his breath. When Blond Guy snorted, Johnny couldn’t help but smile at the graceless noises the other was making as he snickered in abandon. Johnny felt himself feeling marginally better as his panic was subsiding. Thanks to the other’s presence in the elevator.

 

***

 

Taeyong wanted to scream in frustration. He regretted leaving his house, not calling in sick. It was fucking Sunday! He couldn’t scream, however, because his brain had decided to play hooky and he had been laughing uncontrollably. His sanity wasn’t worth his job, was it? He snorted at the thought. He can’t just quit based on a broken elevator. He let himself slump to the ground as he tried to calm himself down. As he took a few deep breaths he suddenly recalled that good Samaritan was in there with him.

“Sorry”, he choked out. _He must think I am a complete lunatic._ The other man didn’t say anything. “Hum… hello? You’re still with me?”. _Well, that was a stupid question_. How would he leave?

“Yeah…”, the gruff voice echoed in the tight space. “You ok?”

“Probably not, I think I’m losing my mind”, he ran his hand through his hair.

“That bad, huh?”, his low chuckle made Taeyong feel a little less silly.

“It’s Sunday. I’m stuck in an elevator. I’m probably going to be fired”, he held up a finger for each thing he tallied. He noticed he couldn’t see his own hand.

“Well, you certainly got up on the wrong side of the bed”, the man added humorously.

“Tell me about it”, Taeyong smiled a little. “How long do you think we’ll stay here?”

“Hopefully not long”, the other groaned. His voice had an edge to it.

“Don’t these things have alarms and stuff for emergencies?” Taeyong crawled towards where he remembered the panel was and started feeling the buttons, looking for the emergency one. They have stopped just a floor or two down, so they were still quite high up, probably eleventh or tenth. It was going to be hard to call anybody’s attention.

“What are you doing?”, his voice was a little bit closer now.

“Trying to alert someone we are stuck here”, he kept touching the panel but there was no way he could tell which one was the alarm. “Maybe I should just press everything”, he mumbled.

“Good tactics”, the man behind him chuckled.

Taeyong yelped when he finally pressed the alarm button and a brash piercing sound reverberated in the confined perimeter of the elevator. He heard the other man’s sharp intake of breath and muttered colorful words.

“Fuck, that was loud”, Taeyong had his hand over his racing heart. After a minute or two, he warned his companion and pressed it a few more times.

“If there is anyone around, I think they heard it”, the other man said, voice a little strained.

Taeyong pressed it a few more times. “Better safe than sorry”. He heard the other’s breathless laugh. It didn’t sound right. He turned to look at the man, but he couldn’t even make out his silhouette. “Damn, this is the definition of pitch black”. The other groaned. “What?”

“Nothing…”

“Are you okay?”

“Peachy”, he groaned again.

“Man, I can’t see you, but you don’t sound good”. He heard shuffling. His good Samaritan was moving around. Something hit his legs.

“Oh, shit, sorry”, the man said.

“It didn’t hurt”. Taeyong felt around to find his way back to the corner and his hands met a boot. The man had sat down and spread his legs. “Getting comfy?”, he tapped the covered foot as he moved back to his previous place.

“Don’t think that’s possible”, his breath was still coming in short gasps. He sounded panicked. _Ah shit._

“Are you claustrophobic?”. _Poor guy_. This must be a terrible situation for him to be in. There was silence on the other side. “Hey, don’t do that. Talk to me”. Taeyong wasn’t and expert in this kind of things, but maybe if he distracted the other man, he would calm down a bit.

“You could say that”. His answer was punctuated by a sharp intake of breath.

“What’s your name?”. Making idle conversation. It was something.

“Johnny”

“Ok, Johnny, I’m Taeyong”

 

***

 

Blond Guy, Taeyong, was actively trying to help him now. He was between feeling humiliated and grateful. Most of the time he could deal with these things much more gracefully, but the lingering feeling that they were not gonna get out of here anytime soon made him feel a little more helpless.

“So, what do you want to talk about?”, he had a nice voice. Johnny tried to focus on that.

“Hum… anything. Just… just keep talking”, Johnny was weirdly thankful for the darkness as he was positive he was blushing.

“Oh… ok”, Taeyong sounded unsure. “Hum… so…what brings you here? No…wait…that is dumb. You live here”.

“I don’t”, Johnny smiled a bit. _He is cute_.

“You don’t? Oh, ok. So… hum… know anyone in the building?”

“My sister”

“Oh, nice of you to visit”. Johnny could feel him kicking himself for the comment.

He chuckled. “I was in the neighborhood”. He was starting to feel marginally better.

“If you woke me up this early on a day off, I would hurt you…bad”.

Johnny laughed. “I came in late, yesterday”. He shifted, bringing his knees up his chest.

“Something bad happened?”, Taeyong sounded cautious, like he was afraid he was prying too much. _Definitely, adorable._ Taeyong’s voice has calmed him down enough so that he could just enjoy the conversation.

“Very bad date”. He wanted to add that things are better now, but he felt like that would be creepy. They just met. Well, not even that.

“Oh, was she ugly?”, Taeyong joked.

“He was a douchebag”

“Oh”. Taeyong was quiet. _Great, he got spooked because I’m gay._ Johnny shifted uncomfortably. After a few beats he was ready to say something when Taeyong just said “Well, his loss”.

Johnny smiled. “And you, Taeyong? What made you dress up on a Sunday?”

“Dress up?”

“You’re wearing a very nice suit”

“That’s not fair”, Taeyong groaned.

“What?”

“You saw me, I didn’t see you”, Johnny could have sworn it sounded like he was pouting. That was some image to have in mind., even though he only has those pretty lips to paint the picture.

“You seemed quite preoccupied”

“Yeah, sorry. I was quite late”, he huffed. “I was supposed to be working”, Taeyong sighed.

“Working on a Sunday? What do you do?”

Taeyong was quiet for a moment. “Promise you won’t laugh”

“Cross my heart”, Johnny gestured even though he knew the blond man couldn’t see it.

“I’m an accountant”, his voice was barely audible. Before Johnny could comment anything, he went on “but before you die of boredom over there, I’m a forensic accountant”.

“That sounds intriguing”

“It’s not”. Taeyong sounded defeated. It was kind of endearing. “It just makes me work crazy hours a week”, he sighed. “But once in a while I can actually help put really bad people behind bars”.

“Impressive”, Taeyong just grunted at him. “No, truly. I’m just a teacher”

“Don’t say ‘just’ like that, teachers are amazing”, he said with a passion that made Johnny smile for the thousandth time. “What do you teach?”

“Music”

“Now that is cool”

 

***

 

Taeyong could spend the rest of his life talking to Johnny and he would be happy. The man was smart, sweet, funny. He was practically perfect. They had been stuck in this cramped elevator for what felt like hours still no sign of any living creatures that could have heard their distress call. Taeyong has tried sounding the alarm a few times, but to no avail. At least Johnny hasn’t freaked out yet. He asked Taeyong to keep talking to him to distract him from their predicament and it seemed to be working. Once in a while if they were quiet for too long, he would hear Johnny counting and breathing. Taeyong felt the urge to hug him. He hugged his knees instead.

Taeyong was glad that he always carried a bottle of water with him or this would be a much worse experience. He couldn’t do anything when they started getting hungry, however. Once he made his last attempt at pressing the millions of buttons on the panel, Taeyong gave up moving around and just slumped closer to where Johnny was. He removed his suit jacket and threw it in the general direction of his things, while attentively listening to the story Johnny was telling. Then it dawned on him.

“Ah fuck, I’m an idiot”, he interrupted his companion’s tale.

“What? What’s up?”, Johnny shifted closer to him.

Taeyong gets up quickly and fumbles until he reaches his bag. “My laptop! You don’t have to be in the dark”. He takes it out of its case and turns it on. “I’m sorry I completely forgot about it”;

He goes back to where he was, almost tripping on Johnny’s stretched legs. He sits back down and places the computer on his lap just as the screen flares with light. His immediate reaction is to scrunch his eyes closed. Next to him, much closer than they had been before, Johnny hisses. He opens his eyes slowly, trying to get used to the new source of light.

“Can’t believe I didn’t think of this before. We’ve been here for what?”, he looked at the time on the corner of the screen. Midday. “Fuck, four hours already”.

“That’s ok”, Johnny’s voice was quite close.

“At least now you’ll feel…”, Taeyong lost his trail of thought as he turned to face Johnny. Dark seductive eyes stared back at him. _Fucking shit, he is hot._ The bluish light illuminated the space they were well enough and he could see his face clearly. Full lips, perfect nose and hair that made Taeyong’s hands twitch with the need to touch. He has his head leaning on the wall, half turned towards Taeyong in a quite relaxed stance. He made an effort not to let his eyes roam too much, but he could see the white t-shirt over solid muscles. “Hum, at least you’ll feel... hum… better”, his throat was suddenly dry.

Those perfect lips quirked up, smile reaching his eyes and crinkling the corners. “I really do”. His voice sounded even deeper now that he had the visual to match.

“Yeah…hum… we probably have a couple of hours of battery if we don’t do anything”, he looked back at the screen. His stomach was doing flips.

“Ok. Thank you.”, Johnny sighed. Taeyong glanced at him. He had closed his eyes.

 

***

 

_Yep, I’m a gonner_. The adorable blond next to him not only was incredibly kind but drop dead gorgeous. When the laptop screen came to life and Johnny’s eyes had adjusted to the new light, he had to remind himself to breathe. Those perfectly pink lips were accompanied by a pair of sexy brown eyes and perfectly trimmed eyebrows in a perfect sharp frame. He was absolutely stunning.

He was also sitting so close now that Johnny could smell his cologne, fresh and soothing. He did his best not to be too obvious while taking in everything about the perfect man next to him. The light on the screen was good enough to calm his nerves, buy Taeyong’s presence seemed to have a much better effect. Johnny closed his eyes, leaning his head back and taking long deep breaths. His stomach made a loud noise.

“Damn… I’m hungry”, he chuckled.

“Yeah…me too. I’m regretting not bringing trail mix or a granola bar”, Taeyong frowned looking at the laptop screen.

“Well, you had water. Better prepared than I was”

“Even that is running out now”, he said holding the bottle to the light. There wasn’t much left. They had been there for quite a few hours.

“It probably won’t be long now”, Johnny certainly hoped so. “Ok, Taeyong… distract me from my grumbling stomach”

“Sure”, he chuckled putting his laptop on the floor and leaning a bit more on his hips so that he could face Johnny. “What do you want to talk about now?”. His face was so close.

“Anything. I like hearing your voice”

“Really?”, Taeyong smile was one of Johnny’s new favorite things.

“Yeah”, he smiled back. “I like being here with you. Feels good”. _Cheesy as fuck, Johnny boy_.

“You don’t really have an option”, Taeyong chuckled. “Ok, ask me a question or something”

“Anything?”, the possibilities were endless.

“Yep”, he popped the P for emphasis.

“Are you seeing anyone?”. _Well, that was forward._

“Why?”, Taeyong asked playfully. “Are you interested?”

“Yes”. _Where is that coming from?_ Taeyong’s eyes widened, mouth slightly agape. _Oh well, here we go._

“N-no”, he swallowed. “I’m n-not seeing anyone”. Johnny stared at the doe-eyed man. He had the most kissable lips Johnny has ever seen. The other’s eyes briefly shifted from Johnny’s eyes to his mouth and back. _At least I’m not alone in this_.

“Taeyong”, Johnny whispered his name and saw him swallow again, eyes glued to Johnny’s face. “I really want to kiss you”. Johnny licked his lips and moved his head forward just an inch or two.

Taeyong’s breaths were coming quicker as he nodded but seemed to be frozen in place. _Fuck, he is so adorable._ Johnny smiled and shifted to be able to reach the blond man. He brought one hand to Taeyong’s lips, tracing them delicately and reveling in the softness. He slid his palm up his face and began stroking from his temple, back over his ear, and down to his neck. Taeyong closed his eyes, lips falling open in anticipation.

Johnny tugged his head forward, first kissing Taeyong’s cheeks hearing his breathing pick up. He moved, kissing the corner of the pink plushiness eliciting a soft moan from the blond man. Hands came up to wrap Johnny’s shoulders. Johnny’s right hand landed on silky blond strands as he closed in on Taeyong’s mouth. They both groaned when his first kiss brought Taeyong’s full bottom lip into Johnny’s mouth and he cupped his palms around Taeyong’s face, so he could bring them closer and deepen the kiss.

Taeyong went willingly, opening up completely as he let out a high-pitched moan that shot straight to Johnny’s hardening cock. Why did this feel so sensual and charged? Johnny’s hands went to Taeyong’s waist, bringing him up until he was kneeling and their chests were touching. Taeyong moaned again as Johnny’s tongue slipped into his sweet mouth and they relished in the alluring caresses they traded. Johnny devoured Taeyong like he was a starving man at a feast, hands digging at the other’s narrow waist and keeping them connected in more ways than one. Taeyong’s hands dug in Johnny’s hair and he moaned.

“So soft”, he breathlessly stated when Johnny’s tongue onslaught relented. “I wanted to feel it so bad”. Johnny smiled, trailing kisses from Taeyong’s mouth to his neck, licking and nipping at the smooth pale skin available over the dress shirt’s collar. Taeyong gasped sweetly at every touch and Johnny just wanted to feel more. His hands went lower, grabbing the rounded lush cheeks and pulling him forward so that he could feel the other’s evidence of arousal on him.

“Can I touch you?”, he breathed in Taeyong’s scent hoping to have consent to go further.

 

***

 

Taeyong was floating in the pleasure Johnny’s touch brought. He had never experienced this kind of passion before, at least not from a kiss alone. From the minute Johnny said those sweet words about how good it felt to be there with him, he was lost. _Who am I kidding? I was gone the moment he held the door for me_. Then he had claimed Taeyong so hungrily that he could do nothing but surrender.

Those sinful lips trailed Taeyong’s skin making him shiver and moan. He grabbed Taeyong’s ass a pulled them closer, making Taeyong’s erection rub against his. Taeyong’s eyes fluttered close, blissfully aware that the other was as affected as him.

“Can I touch you?”, he heard through the thick fog of lust that crowded his senses. Taeyong moaned loudly, the friction just too delicious. He pulled at Johnny’s silk velvety hair, drowning in the softness. Even that made him feel aroused. _Yes, yes, yes._ His mind was chanting, but he wasn’t sure if words were coming out. He was out of breath, out of his mind. And they haven’t done much.

He must have said something because suddenly the sweet friction halted and before he knew it there was a hand working on his slacks button and fly. Johnny cupped his hardness through cotton and Taeyong felt his whole body lit on fire.

“Oh…oooh… yes. Oh, Johnny”, he moaned unabashedly. He leaned back until he hit the wall, bringing the other with him, and gripped Johnny’s hair tighter. He caressed Taeyong, thumb playing with the tip of his cock peaking over the elastic of his boxer briefs. Taeyong could feel himself leaking pre-cum already. He had no self-control at this moment, he will probably cum faster than he ever did.

Johnny kissed him, tongue working in the same rhythm as his maddening hand. He kept rubbing his cock over fabric, not quite the skin on skin Taeyong really craved, but the rhythm was unrelenting and he felt his orgasm build. Dizzy with ecstasy he started bucking his hips up to meet Johnny’s palm as it pressed down on him. When Johnny finally pulled his boxers down and took him in hand, Taeyong lost it.

He felt his orgasm hit him like a freight train, his whole body shaking with the force of it. He closed his eyes as there was no point in keeping them open for his vision blurred and stars danced around as Johnny kept leisurely pumping him making his high last and hips spasm uncontrollably. His mind was swimming, drunk on arousal. His tight grip in Johnny’s hair yielded and he let his arms fall to his sides, drained. Johnny kept touching him until it neared overstimulation. He listlessly whimpered his discomfort and Johnny stopped, hands going back to his waist.

Taeyong tried to shake the cobwebs in his mind. He knew he should feel embarrassed by how little he lasted, but Johnny was still kissing him and he had better things to focus on. Johnny licked and kissed and sucked at his neck, so Taeyong tilted his head to the side to open up to him and ran his hands back up to offer encouraging caresses to Johnny’s neck and head. His breath and heart rate slowly evened and Taeyong finally opened his eyes again.

The dark-haired man put his hands on Taeyong’s waist and pulled him to his lap. He could feel the other’s erection against his ass as he straddled him. He pushed his hips down a few times and moaned in needy satisfaction as Johnny gasped and griped him tighter. The discarded laptop kept eerily illuminating them and Taeyong drank in Johnny’s lust-filled eyes, darkened by desire and those perfect lips glistening in the blue light. He kept moving his hips, working on building friction, relishing on the noises he was eliciting from the man under him. Taeyong fumbled to free Johnny’s cock from its fabric restrains, determined to make him feel as good as he did. Without warning, he slid down Johnny’s legs and took him in his mouth.

“Oh…fuuck”, Johnny groaned, hands flying to Taeyong’s hair. “Shit… you don’t…huuum… have to do this”, he tried to pull Taeyong off, but the latter sucked him with a little more enthusiasm, hollowing his cheeks all the way down to where his hand was starting to fist him upward. That was his answer, he wanted to do this.

He set a punishing rhythm to his movements, tongue swirling and hand pumping in tandem. He looked up and could see in the dim light Johnny fixed on him, eyes hot and hungry and lips slightly parted. Taeyong swallows around the head of his dick and Johnny grips him a little tighter and moans but doesn’t push him down. Taeyong is hungry, aroused. He was getting hard again.

 

***

 

Taeyong moans loudly around his cock, in satisfaction or pleasure Johnny can't tell, doesn't care. The added vibrations leave him panting. He wants to keep his eyes open and enjoy the lewd scene unfolding but Taeyong is relentless. Tremors overtake Johnny’s body despite his best efforts to keep himself from the brink of orgasm. Taeyong’s steady hand and the moist, immense suction of his mouth are grinding Johnny’s nerves into hazy, unescapable pleasure. He closes his eyes and tightens his grip on the blond man’s hair.

“Taeyong, I’m close”, he hushed. “I’m so close”. He’s sitting half up, holding on to Taeyong, desperately guiding him but not pushing, mindful of hurting him. The other man just doubled his efforts, taking Johnny farther. With a helpless cry, he releases one hand from the blond strands and uses it to support himself, afraid he would just fall back as within seconds he was cumming long and hard in the hot wet mouth. Taeyong swallows it expertly, some of it dribbling down his chin as he hovers back over Johnny.

Taeyong kisses him and his mouth fills with the bitter taste. The kiss is frantic, needy and the blond man keeps making sweet meowling noises as he grinds his hips down onto Johnny’s thighs. He is obviously aroused and hard again. Johnny smiles into the kiss, right hand tangling in the blond strands once more while the other travels down his back and into the loose waistband of his slacks.

His finger circles Taeyong’s entrance teasingly, waiting for permission. The blond man gasps and pushes back, wantonly searching for more. He urgently grips Johnny’s shoulders for balance. Johnny slowly and carefully dips one finger into Taeyong and he whimpers in a blissed out state. His eyes are glassy, his lips in a pretty O shape and he can’t seem to keep quiet, nor want to.

Johnny keeps his firm grip on Taeyong’s hair, and starts slowly fucking him with one digit, watchful of the friction his non-lubed finger was producing. The other man doesn’t seem to care as he pushes his hips back hard against Johnny’s hand. He kisses Taeyong, open mouthed and lecheroussly, and shifts a little so the other could grind harder. Taeyong did so, gasping and moaning shamelessly, conscience clouded by lust. The hands on Johnny’s shoulders started losing their hold and Taeyong’s body shook, hips erratic, as Johnny let go of his hair to grab his ass and guide him down.

The lights suddenly came on and the elevator jolted. Johnny clenched his eyes shut at the sudden burst of brightness, much more than they had been used to. The blond man didn’t seem to notice that they were suddenly bathed in light, as he kept chasing his pleasure, sobbing when Johnny’s finger stopped. Johnny gingerly opened his eyes. He could now see Taeyong perfectly, no shadows cornering his perfect features. He looked beautiful in his dazed licentious trance, eyes rolling back as his orgasm built once more. Taeyong moaned again, breathing harder, faster. He was close. Johnny resumed his movements and the other man sighed and moaned and sobbed. He was too far gone to notice when the elevator made strange noises, lights flickered. Then, it started moving. 

Johnny kept his eyes on Taeyong's delighting himself in the abandon with which the other was enjoying this. He chanced adding a second finger changing the angle. Taeyong tensed and howled his pleasure as he came a second time, collapsing onto Johnny as his cock shot strings of cum on Johnny's thighs. Taeyong shivered and went pliant. Johnny wasn’t sure if the blond man was still conscious or not, but he quickly surveyed their situation. They were a complete fucking mess and there would probably be people waiting downstairs now. He grabbed Taeyong’s discarded suit jacket and murmuring his “sorry for this”, as it looked like an expensive suit, he cleaned what he could, fastening his fly and doing the same with Taeyong’s. They were as far from presentable as they could. Taeyong stirred when Johnny got up to pick up his laptop, shoving it in its case and putting the straps around his neck, over his shoulder. Johnny helped the confused and drowsy blond man up.

“I’m sorry, I promise I’ll take care of you later”, he whispered in Taeyong’s ear, holding him by the waist. He kissed Taeyong’s nose. He pushed the button for the third floor and hoped there was no one there when they got out.

 

***

 

Taeyong’s mind was fuzzy and his body felt light. He was warm for a few moments, then the source of heat disappeared. He blinked as he tried to gather his wits. The light was on, they were moving. He felt Johnny hold him by the waist and haul him up. He mustered all his energy to the task, even though it was still hard for him to grasp why the other was in a hurry.

“I’m sorry, I promise I’ll take care of you later”, he heard Johnny murmur. Later, a promise. He was incredibly pleased with that.

He heard the bell and the doors opened. They walked out of the stuffed cubic space and he breathed in new cooler air. Johnny leaned him on the wall and caressed his cheeks while he tried to focus. Taeyong could see now that he was smirking. _Fucker._

“I will slap that smirk out of your face”, there was absolutely no heat in his voice and the fact that he buried his head into Johnny’s neck just made the other chuckle.

“I can’t help it”, he kissed the top of Taeyong’s head.

“Yeah… be proud. You fucked my brains out”

“Oh I haven’t fucked you yet”, Johnny laughed. Taeyong did slap him, halfheartedly.

“I’m pretty sure I should be embarrassed right now, but I can’t”, Johnny’s laugh was contagious, he couldn’t help it but laugh too

He took his laptop from Johnny, smiling at how the soft raven hair was in complete disarray. His jacket was a ball of cum and fabric, disgusting. He almost threw it at the trashcan next to the elevator doors. He tried to straighten his shirt and tie to no avail. He looked up and Johnny was staring at him, hands in his pocket, attempting nonchalance. Under the fluorescent light of the floor hallway his eyes were bright and kind, and a little unsure.

“Hum… so. Which floor are we?”, Taeyong looked around.

“Third. I couldn’t risk us meeting people downstairs, right?”, Johnny smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes.

_This cant’ be awkward. I won’t let it._ “Are you hungry?”

Johnny’s eyes widened a fraction. “Hum… yeah”

“Ok, I’ll feed you, then I’ll bathe you”, he took Johnny’s hand and pressed the button. “Then you’ll keep your vow and take good care of me”. The dark-haired man smiled brightly. He kissed Taeyong eagerly. It was sweet and full of promise of things that could last. It felt right.

“Taeyong”, Johnny sighed caressing his cheeks. He had a serious look on his face and Taeyong’s stomach dropped. Did he read things wrong?

“Yeah?”, he dreaded whatever came next, but Johnny looked him in the eyes, a mischievous smirk cornering his lips.

“Can we please take the stairs?”

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to find inspiration for the other fic... came up with this. Doesn't fit there, so here you are. LOL
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by "Hearts in Darkness", Laura Kaye


End file.
